mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Audrey
Bei Audrey handelt es sich um eine der mutierten Piranha-Pflanzen im Mario-Universum. Das Geschlecht dieser Pflanze ist im Gegensatz zu Mutant-Tyranha, einem anderen Mutanten unter den Piranha-Pflanzen, nicht bekannt. Im Wasser kann sich diese Pflanze frei bewegen, allerdings nur mit maximal zwei Armen und mit ihrem Kopf auftauchen. Die übrigen Arme, werden wahrscheinlich unter Wasser versuchen, den Rankenkomplex zu steuern. Befindet sich Audrey in einer haltenden Röhre, kann sie mit noch weiteren Armen kämpfen. Meistens begegnet man Audrey zuerst als eine kleine Piranha-Pflanze, welche anschließend von Kamek erst zu jener Mutation gemacht wird. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars stößt man auf Megasmilax. Dieser gilt als eine Entwicklungs-Phase der dreiköpfigen Piranha. Demnach beschleunigt Kamek lediglich den Wachstumsvorgang. In Mario Party Advance übernimmt Bowser in seinem Versteck die Manipulation, um den Spieler anschließend zu einem Duell-Minispiel herauszufordern, dessen Gegner zwar von einem der vier auswählbaren Charakteren (Mario, Luigi, Prinzessin Peach, Yoshi) dargestellt wird, aber laut Bowser von Audrey kontrolliert wird. In Paper Mario lebt Lava-Piranha, welche Audrey ähnlich sieht, im Lavalava-Berg. Nur die Tüpfel auf den Köpfen fehlen. Stattdessen wird der Kopf der Lava-Piranha von weißen Kreisen geziert. Ob es sich bei Lava-Piranha und Audrey um die gleiche Piranha-Art, mit lediglich unterschiedlichen Lebensräumen handelt oder zwei ähnlich aussehende Arten handelt ist unklar. Statt Blätter hat Audrey als einzige (mit Ausnahme der artähnlichen Lava-Piranha) Dornen. Geschichte Super Mario World-Serie Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Audrey ist der Bossgegner der dritten Welt in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Sie ist eine normale Piranha-Pflanze, wurde aber durch Kameks Magie vergrößert. Ihr einziger Schwachpunkt ist ihr Bauchnabel. Man kann diesen nur treffen, indem man ein Ei gegen die Wand wirft, und dieses dann an der Wand abprallt und auf Audreys Bauchnabel fliegt. Doch es gibt einen ganz einfachen Trick, um Audrey zu besiegen. Man springt genau auf die Kante der Fläche, auf der Audrey steht und schießt sie mit einem Ei ab, bevor sie riesig wird. Kamek kommt erschrocken und fragt:" What are you doing?". Daraufhin ist Audrey kampflos besiegt. Yoshi-Serie Yoshi's Woolly World In Yoshi's Woolly World kämpft Audrey erstmals klassisch in Röhren. Doch durch diese wird sie nicht weniger in ihren Angriffsmöglichkeiten beschränkt. In diesem Kampf bedient sich Audrey, während der Phasen, den drei klassischen Angriffsrichtungen der Piranha-Pflanzen. Während der ersten Phase greift sie von rechts oder links an. In der zweiten Phase von unten und während der dritten Phase von oben. Yoshi muss bei den jeweiligen Angriffen eine Bombe in Audreys Schlund spucken, die er während des Kampfes von Shy Guys erhält. Während der Zwischen-Phasen greift Audrey mit ihren Armen an. Immer, wenn erfolgreich eine Bombe in Audreys Schlund hinein geworfen wurde, muss anschließend noch eine Stampfattacke auf ihren bekannten Bauchnabel ausgeführt werden. Auftritte in Spin-Offs Mario Party-Serie Mario Party Advance Audrey hat auch einen Auftritt in Mario Party Advance. Hier ist sie ebenfalls ein Endgegner. Ohne Spielserie Tetris Attack Auch in Tetris Attack kommt sie vor, auch als schwierigerer Gegner. Aussehen thumb|left Audrey basiert auf einer riesigen Piranha-Pflanze und sieht abgesehen von ihrem riesigen Bauchnabel der Lava-Piranha aus Paper Mario ähnlich. Außerdem unterscheiden sie sich in ihren Lebensräumen, so lebt Audrey im Wasser und die Lava-Piranha in Lava. Namensbedeutung Audrey heißt auf englisch: Navel-Piranha, mit Navel ist Bauchnabel gemeint. Trivia *Audrey könnte mit Lava-Piranha verwandt sein. *Ihre "Hände" könnten auch andere Pflanzen darstellen, die nicht zum Körper gehören. *Ihr Name ist vermutlich eine Anspielung auf den Film "Little Shop of Horrors" zu deutsch "Der kleine Horrorladen" in dem eine ähnliche Pflanze namens Audrey eine zentrale Rolle spielt. *Es ist möglich, Audrey zu besiegen, bevor der Kampf gegen sie beginnt. Dazu muss man ein Yoshi-Ei aus weiter Distanz gegen sie werfen. Wenn das passiert, kommt Kamek und sagt: "MEIN GOTT!" und verschwindet wieder und man hat den Kampf schon gewonnen! Dies ist auch in Yoshi's Woolly World möglich, aber Audrey gelingt es trotzdem, sich zu befreien, da Yoshis Stoffknäule Gegner nur fesseln und sie nicht töten und man sie deshalb trotzdem bekämpfen muss. fi:Naval Piranha fr:Ultra Piranha es:Piraña Naval Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Boss aus Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Kategorie:Boss aus Yoshi's Woolly World Kategorie:Piranha-Pflanze